The Spell of Revelations
by Orcalover1
Summary: Set during series 2. What if Merlin had told Morgana that he had magic. Could he have prevented her from turning evil? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin took a deep breath. Before he could talk himself out of it he knocked on the door to the Lady Morgana's chamber. She opened the door almost immediately.

"Merlin, what are you doing here" she asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour my lady."

"There's no need to apologize Merlin. I haven't been sleeping much lately" she shuddered.

Merlin could only imagine how awful she must feel. She had powers she couldn't understand or control. First she started the fire and then the vase exploded. Merlin didn't know how she was coping with all of this all by herself. When he first discovered he had magic back in Ealdor he thought he was loosing his mind. He was a monster. A freak of nature. A threat to everyone around him. If it wasn't for his mother Merlin wasn't sure he could've made it through. Morgana's situation is much worse then his was. Not only does she have no one to turn to but she's living in the castle of man who would execute her without a second thought should he learn the truth about her. Gaius and the Dragon have warned him against telling his secret to Morgana. But they don't know what it's like. Merlin couldn't bear to see his friend feel so scared and isolated.

"May I come in?" Merlin asked.

"Yes of course" Morgana let Merlin inside. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just ah wanted to talk to you about your nightmares."

"If you're going to tell me I'm going crazy then don't bother. I get enough of that from Arthur. Even Gaius seems to think I've lost it. He just keeps telling me to drink the sleeping drafts he prepares. But they don't help. Nothing helps."

"You're not crazy Morgana. You're just afraid of the unknown. You're afraid that you have magic."

"Magic" the word echoed around the chambers. "It feels so good to hear someone say it aloud."

"Once you learn to control it, magic can lead to wonderful things. And your nightmares will be a thing of the past."

"But if the king finds out I have magic he will cut my head off."

"Uther is blinded by fear. Magic and the Old Religon should be celebrated. It is an integral part of who we are. Don't let him take that away from you. You're powers are what makes you special Morgana."

"Thank you Merlin" she smiled. "You're a great friend. It's nice to hear that I don't have to be afraid of who I am."

"If you ever need anything my lady. You know where to find me." Merlin started to leave the room.

"Merlin, wait. H-how do you know so much about magic? And what did you mean when you said 'we'?" she asked

Merlin slowly turned around to face her.

"Because I was born with it." Merlin held out his hand. His eyes glowed a brilliant gold. Flames appear on his palm. Morgana took a step back.

"You have magic," she gasped.

Merlin's blood went cold. Maybe it was a mistake to tell her. Maybe Morgana couldn't be trusted. Perhaps he should've heeded the advice of Gaius and the Dragon.

"This is wonderful," she cried. "You have to tell me everything. When do you first know about your powers? What kinds of magic can you do? Do you have a spell book? When you cast a spell is there like a wand involved or not? What even is the purpose of the wand?"

"I don't quite know to be honest." Merlin answered. "I've never needed to use one."

Morgana's questions continued: "Do you know other sorcerers? Are all servants in Camelot a part of a vast magical rebellion? How do you live a double life? Does anyone know your secret? Does Arthur?"

"No one knows except you and Gaius. I've wanted to tell Arthur so many times but I don't want to put him in the position of choosing between me and his father. I hope that someday Camelot will become a place where people with magic wont have to live in the shadows. It will be a fair a just land with Arthur as king."

"I would like that very much" Morgana agreed.

"Well I need to hit the hay. I don't even want think about all the chores I have to do in the morning. You should try to get some rest too. I hear there's some sort of tournament going on tomorrow. Arthur's going to have me running around crazy like a-"

Morgana wasn't even listening to Merlin anymore. She couldn't believe she had found someone like her. Someone with magic! And to think he had been right in front of her this entire time. She didn't have to be fearful anymore. Merlin was her friend and he would guide her through it. Nothing bad was going to happen to her.

"Merlin" she interrupted him. "Would you mind teaching me how to control my magic?"

"It would be an honor" Merlin said those words without his usual tone of gleeful sarcasm. "We will start tomorrow evening after the tournament is finished. I'm sure Arthur will just think I've gone off to the tavern should he go looking for me."

"Excellent and I'll give Gwen the night off" Morgana exclaimed. "Hopefully together we can eventually change people's attitudes toward magic. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good."

"That's the dream" Merlin winked "Good night Morgana"

"Good night Merlin."

This was the first night in a long time that the Lady Morgana slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

From then on Merlin taught Morgana magic in secret. Morgana was a surprisingly great student. They practiced every night in Merlin's bedroom. Thankfully Gaius was a heavy sleeper and slept soundly through their sessions. Together Morgana and Merlin saved Camelot on multiple occasions. They defeated a loathsome troll posing as the Lady Katrina, a pesky witch finder and numerous others. Before long Morgana's sorcery skills even rivaled Merlin's. Merlin had to face the harsh reality that the student had caught up to the teacher.

"What do mean you can't teach me anymore magic" Morgana asked.

"It's just that you've done so well. I have nothing left to teach you. You've mastered all the spells I know."

"Oh Merlin. You need to look at the big picture. With Magic we can do anything. Sure moving objects is fun but I feel as if we have barely scratched the surface as to what we are capable of. We could make a real difference in the world. We should stand up for all the magical people who are unfairly punished for their gifts. We could create a Camelot were we wouldn't have to hid who we are."

"That sounds like a Camelot that I would like to live to see. I have a confession to make. I believe that a day will come when all of Camelot embraces those with magic."

"But how? Uther has everyone convinced that magic is the root of all of society's problems."

"Arthur is the key. He will bring about this golden age and become the greatest king the world has ever seen. He is kind and just. This is why I am his servant. I believe in Arthur."

"I hope you're right Merlin. Arthur will certainly be a better king then his father of that I have little doubt. What I do doubt is that he could be so accepting of magic after being brainwashed into thinking all magic is evil."

"Trust in him Morgana. I know it's hard but you must have faith in him. Arthur will right all of Uther's wrongs just give him time."

"What about all the people with magic who Uther will execute in the meantime? They don't have time to waste."

Merlin solemnly nodded. "You make a valid point Morgana. But mustn't act rashly. All that would do is expose ourselves and we too would be executed. We must first perfect our skills." Merlin handed her the spell book. "Why don't you pick out something for us to try next?"

Morgana flipped through the pages. Merlin could tell that she was deeply pondering which spell to choose.

"Here this is the spell I want us to try."

Merlin looked at the page.

"The spell of revelation" he read aloud. "This spell uncovers a person's biggest secrets. Upon being cast the spell caster or casters will see visions reveling all the secrets that a certain person has kept hidden."

"Sounds marvelous."

"I don't know about this Morgana. Isn't this an invasion of privacy."

"It's just harmless fun" she smiled. "Have a little fun merlin. Don't you want to know what Arthur's biggest secret is?"

Strangely enough Merlin did want to know if Arthur was hiding anything. Arthur always taunted him it would be nice to have some extra ammunition to fire back with.

"Alright" he agreed. "But we mustn't let whatever we find out affect our actions towards that person or anyone else. And we can't tell anyone anything we find out."

"Sounds like a plain" Morgana picked up the spell book to examine it. "It says here that we need a body part of whoever's secret we wish to learn about."

"Well that's a bit of a problem. I'm not about to cut off anyone's ear or anything."

"Relax. It says here we can use a simple strand of hair. How about this: tomorrow we each collect hairs and then we meet back here tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I look foreword to it" Morgana yawned. "I'm tired. I shall now retire to my chambers. Good night Merlin"

"Good Night Morgana"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Merlin woke up bright and early as usual. As they say the early bird catches the worm. Or in this case, the servant is awake so early that there's no one awake to see him using magic to get him out of actually doing his chores. Merlin didn't forget about his and Morgana's plans to cast the spell tonight. Getting a hair of Gaius's was easy. He found a white hair on his desk before he left in the morning. Arthur was going to be more of a challenge. His blonde hair was not clearly visible unless it was attached to his head. Merlin thought all of this as he brought Arthur his breakfast. Merlin placed the breakfast on the table and tiptoed over to Arthur's bed. Merlin leaned over the sleeping prince and plucked a fistful of hair off his head.

"AAHHHH" Arthur awoke.

Merlin stuffs the hair into his pocket and tried to act natural. Arthur on the other hand had reached for the sword on his bedside table and pointed it towards the intruder. Upon realizing it was his servant he let out a loud groan.

"Mmmmerrrllliinnn" he yelled "Do you want to explain to me what in the blazes you are doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Yes and I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to why you are pulling my hairs as I sleep."

"There is and it's uh…"Merlin stammered as he tried to think of an excuse. "It's lice. Yes terrible lice. The whole castle's infested with them. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any. And it's a good thing I did. I just had to pull out a whole lot of them. You're welcome."

"I don't have lice Merlin."

"Well not anymore you don't. Now if you excuse me. I have to go wash my hands after touching your lice infested royal scalp."

Merlin made an abrupt exit before Arthur could ask any more questions. Merlin was looking foreword to tonight. Soon he would find out if the prince were hiding anything.


End file.
